


Don't let tomorrow come[or you'll be gone]

by The_odd_one



Series: moments of despair[we can't stop it] [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Character Death, Gen, dawn summers needs a hug, spike needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: spike doesn't like the implications...
Relationships: Spike & Dawn Summers
Series: moments of despair[we can't stop it] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069118
Kudos: 5





	Don't let tomorrow come[or you'll be gone]

Spike watched as dawn laughed, her face bright and lively while her eyes closed to hide their dimness. 

It was something he'd noticed her doing about six months ago, he thinks she'd been doing it longer. He wasn't sure why the little bit was so...distant, he remembered her being so excited to finally be included and befriending who she could. Now, though, her smiles were too big, too bright and her eyes dim, the sparkle tainted by whatever it was that had her pulling away. 

More often then not her joy, her happiness, her spark was forced.

Sometimes he would see that spark, dimmer than he'd like but there, and she'd smile at him like he was her most precious person. He wouldn't be doing anything more than talking or complaining about one thing or another, yet her face would be soft and her cheek rested in her hand as she gazed at him. It always caught him off guard, that look and those warm, adoring eyes would send a warmth he hadn't felt before throughout his system. 

Spike would catch her looking at him like she was trying to burn him into her memory, her eyes fond and grief stricken and something in him would pang with worry and terror. So bloody afraid that what she was scared of would be what had him not seeing her tomorrow, that those fake grins and too tight hugs would be all that remained before she just...vanished.

He'd promised her 'til the end of the world. 

Spike was starting to think she was getting ready for something that would destroy _his_ world, rip it to shreds and leave nothing but aching, lonely grief.

He didn't want to loose her. But, she had become his world at some point in their friendship and that look in her eyes had been getting worse. It was telling him that he was going to lose her.

That'd he'd lose her warm laughs, her glittering blue eyes. That he wouldn't have her tight hugs or their banter.

He didn't want _'til the end of the world_ , when she was going to leave so soon. 

He didn't want her to leave him.


End file.
